Aching Confessions
by steph2009
Summary: Fluffyness!


**Aching Confessions**

Inuyasha's POV

All I'd wanted was someone who could see past the hanyou that I am. I thought I'd found that girl when I met Kikyou. Only to find that I didn't, she wanted me to become human. While I loved her, I didn't want to give up the part given to me by my father.

Kagome allowed me to be a hanyou. She liked me that way. I soon learned after she freed me from the spell that Kikyou had put me under with one arrow, that even though she looked like Kikyou. Kagome and her incaration were very different people. Kagome had a fire that Kikyou never possessed inside her. That fire I was instantly drawn too. I'm not going to pretend that I understand the futurist miko, because I don't. I think life would be boring if I could understand her.

A scent pulled me from my thoughts, a fimilar scent. One that I'd waited to find for days since she left. Kagome. I slid down from my position on the bottom branch of a tree and landed. I noticed that the spring that she usually had in her step was lightened.

"Kagome?" I said as I walked toward her. She looked at me, her eyes held the light that was usually there, but it was also like her step dimmed. "Are you okay?" I watched her eyes fill up with tears.

"Inuyasha." She breathed. I was by her side the moment her legs started fall out from under her. The tears that were in her eyes, flowed freely.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. 'This isn't right, Kagome doesn't cry for no reason.' I thought. 'What could have happened in her world that was so upsetting for her?' At my question her tears poured harder. I ran my hand through her hair, trying to calm her. It wasn't working. "Kagome, please, stop crying." I said. "I hate seeing you cry."

"I can't!" She hiccuped. "Inuyasha..it hurts so bad." Worry and concern coursed through me. 'I didn't smell any blood when she was coming up.' I thought.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"My heart." She cried, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Why does it hurt?" I asked her.

"Inuyasha..how do you feel about me?" She asked me, through her sobs. Her question took me by surprise. I hadn't planned on answering her question so soon. I didn't even know how to put my answer into words.

"Kagome, look at me." I told her. The pain in her brown eyes made my heart ache. I leaned down at gently placed a kiss on her lips. I heard her heart pick up and her gasp. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers. "I can't explain what I feel for you, because I don't think words with work." She was looking at me in amazement. "But I will try to explain. But you have to promise me that you will stay quiet until I am finished okay?"

"Okay." She said. I smiled gently and wiped some fallen tears off her face.

"I waited for years for someone to accept me as the hanyou that I am. I thought that I'd found that person when I met Kikyou. But that wasn't true. She wanted me to become human for her, in order to be with her. She couldn't accept the fact that I was a hanyou. I thought that I'd never find anyone that would accept me. That was until I met you. Unlike so many people, you accepted me for the hanyou that I am. You once told me that you like me that way. You don't know how long I'd waited for someone to say those words to me. You were the one I'd been searching for." Her eyes widdened at my confession.

"Inuyasha.." She whispered. I smiled lightly at her and placed a finger over her lips.

"I love you, Kagome." Her eyes widdened even more. I chuckled. I removed my finger from over her lips. She shocked me when she threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we hit the ground.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." She said. I took in our position, she'd landed on top of me. I smiled at her.

"Good." I said. She laughed and kissed me once again.

Kagome's POV

All the pain that I'd felt toward Inuyasha had come bubbling up to the surface the moment I entered the well. It didn't hurt that I was seeing him again. I was actually waiting for it. All the heartache that he'd put me through came out. I was crying when I reached the end of the well.

When he kissed me, my heart did flips then kicked into over drive. I forgot momentary about my heart. And focused on the fill of his lips against mine. I couldn't help but gasp at how soft they were.

His concern for me was touching but it only made me cry harder. His confession at first made me wonder if this was just another way that he compared me to his first love, Kikyou. But as he continued I noticed that it was turning into more of a, well, confession about his love for me.

I was so happy that he'd said he loved me that I didn't really think about my actions. I was so over powered by it that I attacked him, as Yuri would put it.

When we finally said those three words to one another, I felt the aching go away. It was like that was what I'd been waiting to hear. I didn't care about my position on him. Granted it would embrass me if Miroku or Sango were to see us this way.

I started to feel the way that I should. Comforted, safe, and happy. I laid my head on Inuyasha's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"I've come to a conclusion." I said.

"What's that?"

"I like you both as a hanyou, human, or full demon. Granted the full demon is a little scary. I love all three of them." I told him, pulling up to look at his face. I saw the small smile grace his face.

"Thank you, Kagome." He said. I smiled at him. He leaned up and kissed me once again. I felt all the passion that he'd kept in, all the love that he rarely showed. I felt it all.


End file.
